This invention relates to clothes hangers and in particular to a non-slip hanger for securing slacks and trousers.
The long length of trousers suggests that they should be suspended from the cuff in order to retain their crease. But they are rarely hung in this manner and the preferred storage method is to fold the trousers and hang them across the horizontal bar of a conventional clothes hanger. Because of difficulties in balancing the trousers on a smooth and slippery clothes hanger bar, some people and retail establishments employ special hangers with double horizontal bars, one conventional for suspending the trousers and the second resilient bar, closely adjacent the first, for clamping the trousers. These hangers work very well in clamping slacks or trousers but the hard thin horizontal rod suspending the trousers causes an undesirable crease in the fabric.
This invention is for a conventional clothes hanger with a soft plastic foam tubing, such as polyurethane foam tubing, a common inexpensive material that has a non-adhesive cellular structure that will grip the fabric. The tubing is split and cemented around the horizontal bar giving it a relatively large diameter so that the fabric of the trousers cannot slide and it will not cause undesirable creases across the trousers.